Commercial interest in III-nitride devices is rapidly growing.
A basic problem in III-nitride device fabrication is the retention of the stoichiometry of the III-nitride body. Specifically, it is well known that at high temperatures (e.g. above 800° C.) nitrogen may escape from the III-nitride body resulting in the decomposition of the III-nitride. Thus, annealing after implantation presents a challenge in the field of III-nitride device fabrication, which is a technical barrier to the well known process of implantation and annealing used to form PN junctions in a semiconductor body.